The Perfect SetUp
by kool-aid-chika68
Summary: HPGW fluff w a side order of RWHG, Hermione is sick of seeing harry and ginny torture each other, so she takes matters into her own hands
1. The Beginning

K, this is my first story. And it is a pathetic attempt at it, so please don't laff, but be honest. Thanx, Luv Kool-Aid-Chika68.

_Wow_, thought Harry, _this is my last Christmas at Hogwarts. Jeez, and lucky me, I have no one to spend it with. Rom and Hermione are too busy with each other to even notice I exist. And the girl I like gave up on me a long time ago._

_C'mon, Ginny. You gotta do it sometime, look at him, sitting over there all by himself. Just go and tell him how you feel. It is not that hard. _Ginny thought to herself while staring as Harry.

"Look at those two," said Hermione.

"Which two?" asked Ron while looking around the common room.

"Harry and Ginny, you dimwit," Hermione said, like it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"What about them?" Ron asked. (Sry, but Ron asks a lot of questions)

"Ronald Weasley, you really are the stupidest person on Earth. Don't you see it?"

"See what?"

"Don't you see how perfect they are for each other," Hermione said romantically.

"How do u get that?"

"Just look at them."

Ron looks, "Nope, sorry, but I just don't see it."

"You must be blind. Think of how perfect they are for each other. Take Harry, he can't keep a steady girlfriend..."

"Exactly, so how would they be perfect for each other?

Ignoring his interruption, Hermione continued, "He can't keep a steady girlfriend (pauses in case Ron wants to interrupt, when he doesn't she continues) because he hasn't found one worth keeping."

"OK, you've got me convinced on the Harry side, but what about Ginny? I thought she was over Harry."

"Ron, don't you listen, she said that she _gave up _on him, not _got over _ him. Sometimes I wonder what I see in you."

"Is that an insult?" asked Ron, sounding a bit hurt, " and how about that fact that Ginny dated Dean, Michael, Neville, and Justin? That's got to be a sign that she got over him."  
"Honestly Ron!"

_What am I gonna do? _Harry thought to himself_. The one girl that I truly want gave up on me a long time ago. Besides, ever since Sirius' death, Ginny has became a really good friend, and I don't want to ruin that. _

_That's it! _Ginny thought_. You and Harry are friends, you can talk to him, it's not that hard_. Right as Ginny stood up, Hermione came running over.

"Hey Ginny, guess what?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"What? Did they come out with an updated version of Hogwarts a History?" asked Ginny sarcastically.

"No, this is even better," Hermione said, not even fazed by Ginny's sarcasm, "We're having a co-ed sleepover in the RoR."

Later, in the Boys Dormitory.

"Hey mates," greeted Ron.

"Hey Ron," responded Harry, Dean, and Seamus.

"Hey, do you guys wanna come to the RoR with me tonite?" asked Ron.

"Sure," replied Harry.

"Why?" asked Dean and Seamus suspiciously.

"Well, Hermione..." he started.

"This can't be good," muttered Dean.

"Hermione," Ron continued, "thought that it might be fun to have a co-ed sleepover in the RoR."

"Who all is gonna be there?" asked Seamus eagerly.

"Let's see," Ron started, "Hermione said that it was gonna be her, Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny."  
Harry and Dean both perked up at this. Ron was glad that Harry had perked up, but he didn't really like that Dean had too.

"So, are you guys coming then?" asked Ron

"You said Lavander is gonna be there, right?" Seamus asked. Ron nodded. "Then I'm soo there."

"How 'bout you guys?"

"Yah we're in."

"Good, be at the RoR around 7 o'clock."

**(Sry, but i'm a 1st timer, so it's kinda short, but it's only the first chapter, i'm working on the second chapter)**


	2. Slumber Party, Part 1

Later, at around 6 o'clock, in the RoR, Ron and Hermione are setting up.

Hermione pulled out a bottle and put a charm on it, and then she did the same with a bunch of slips of paper.

"What are you doing Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Preparing the perfect set-up, and if we're lucky, there should be more than one set-up tonight," Hermione said mischeviously.

* * *

At 6:55 the Room was finally ready, and people had started arriving. First Harry, followed closely by Ginny. Then Dean followed immediately after Ginny, with Seamus walking slowly behind with Lavander and Parvati, clearly annoyed by Dean's magnificent obsession with Ginny.

* * *

Harry watched Dean walk over to Ginny and hand her a bowl of popcorn. Harry sat there looking on in jealousy. He sincerely hoped that Ginny turned Dean down. He was really happy when Ginny set the popcorn aside and continued looking out the window. He watched smugly, as Dean walked away from her, looking defeated. Now, it was Harry's turn to try. He grabbed two butterbeers and headed for Ginny. He sat down next to her and handed her one of the butterbeers. He sat and watched her drink it and continue to stare out the window. _God, _he thought,_ she looks so beautiful.

* * *

_

Ginny heaved a sigh of relief. She didn't want to hurt Dean, but she just didn't like him that way. A little while later, she felt someone else come up behind her. As she turned around, half of her was expecting Dean, the other half was hoping it was Harry. When she turned all the way around, her stomach did a cartwheel. It was Harry.

* * *

**Sry it was sooo... short, but i got writers block and i couldn't think of anything else to write. I'll try to have another chapter done soon, but i can't make any promises. We just started second semester today, and the teachers are already piling on the homework again. Thanx to all who R&Red, please do so again. Thanx bunches.**


End file.
